Sorry, We're Closed
by FanficLife
Summary: "For here, or to go?" I ask, desperation probably clear on my face. Please say to go. PLEASE say to go. The arrogant blonde probably notices that I want him to go, so of course he responds, "I think I'll sit down here," he squints down at my name tag on my shirt, "Ally." And that's when I realized I really wanted to give him a high five. In the face. With a chair.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another multi-chap story I wanna write... It's a Rom-Com, and people are definitely OOC. Well I hope you like this first chapter! It's pretty short. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ya sure you got this? I could totally take the night shift if you want," my best friend says again for the umpteenth time, as she wipes down another table. I laugh softly.

"Yes, Trish. I've got it. Now go home before I change my mind," I say. But she still doesn't seem convinced. I sigh. "Don't worry. I won't fall asleep. This is a coffee shop," I say. Plus, business has been pretty slow today. The story is actually empty except for Trish and I - the other workers are grown men and women who have children to take care of and buy gifts for, considering it is the holiday season.

This eases her up a bit. Trish gives me a hug, then waves goodbye as she scurries out the door. Not long after she leaves, the silver bells above the door ring, signaling a customer.

"Hello, welcome to Goût Rétro, the finest cafe in town may I -" I begin, but he cuts me off short.

"I doubt this is the finest cafe," a deep voice says, and that causes me to look up. There's a tall, muscular, blonde haired boy standing on the other side of the counter, an arrogant smirk on his face.

_Well I didn't ask for your opinion, _was about to find its way out of my mouth, when I remembered the code of conduct. Rule #forty something: **Always make the customer feel welcome, even if they deserve to be smashed in the face **or something like that. Now, I don't follow that rule for the expense of our customer's petty little feelings. No. No I follow it for the expense of my rent. I'm twenty three - fresh out of college - and need the money if I don't want to end up like the hobo that knocks on the window of my one floor apartment _every single night._ It's actually starting to concern me. I'm seriously thinking of filing a restraining order.

I close my eyes, take a couple deep breaths, and counted to ten.

I open them and put on the sweetest smile I could muster at the moment.

"Still deciding? I would go with our special, Sweet Passion Fruit Iced Tea. It's also at a 10% off discount," I state. He rolls his eyes.

"This is a coffee shop and it's the holiday season, in New York I may add. Do you really think I came here for some freezing cold iced tea?" he asks, clearly annoyed at something/someone. I hope it's me.

"Oh it's just that I thought you'd want something as cold as you?" I ask, putting on an innocent look.

"Hilarious," the blonde sarcastically replies. _What the hell is taking him so long to order? _

"So are you gonna order, or…?" I ask drifting off.

"So are you gonna be patient, or…?" he mocks. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. _Seriously, I don't get payed enough for this._

"I'd like a vanilla bean frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle," he says. _Took you long enough._ I type in the costs and respond, "That'll be $5.75."

He hands me a ten dollar bill and I grab the change and receipt.

"Your change is $4.25 and here's your receipt," I say, handing him over the change. Then I ask the dreaded question.

"For here, or to go?" I ask, desperation probably clear on my face. _Please say to go. PLEASE say to go. _

The arrogant blonde probably notices that I want him to go, so of course he responds, "I think I'll sit down here," he squints down at my name tag on my shirt, "Ally."

And that's when I realized I really wanted to give him a high five.

In the face.

With a chair.

* * *

_**A/n: Hope you liked that! Show reviews if you want this to be continued. Then I'll write more. Well, I'll give a random fact just for the fun of it. **_

_**MIND BOGGLING FACT: What if the time 11:11 works, but there's always someone in the world that the wishes made don't come true? Think about it. **_

_**Mind blown and random facts: credits go to the creators of them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, so I'm back! From school stuff and what not... Here's the next chapter! Um... so yeah, I'm not sure what else to say... Oh yeah the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF AUSTIN AND ALLY NOR THE SHOW ITSELF, OR ANYTHING YOU MAY NOTICE AND WHAT NOT AND STUFFITY STUFF STUFF. **_

_**ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Sir, your drink is ready," I say from the counter.

"Well are you gonna bring it over here?" he retorts.

"No."

With a huff, he gets up and walks up to the counter.

"You know, if you weren't such a little bitch, I could've been into you. You don't look terrible," he remarks. _Okay, that's it._

"You know if you weren't such a douche, maybe I could've considered being nicer. It's like you have no respect for human beings whatsoever, just 'cuz you're a pretty little rich boy-,"

"You think I'm pretty?" he asks, a smirk consuming his features. _Shit. _

"No I-uh… That's not the point-" I start. And guess what? He cuts me off. AGAIN.

"How do you know if I'm rich or not?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please. That trench coat cost more than my car, and your hair clearly contains that fancy hair gel that I see on magazine ads all the time," I state. He looks thoroughly confused, as if he didn't know about people like me.

"Wait, this cost more than your car?" he asks.

"No. I don't have one," I respond. Which is true… but if I _did_ have one - which will _never _happen - it'd be _way _cheaper than that trench coat that I see in Trish's magazines.

It takes him a moment to realize I was exaggerating before. He sighs, and then takes a sip of his Frappuccino.

"Yup, definitely _not_ the best in town," he mumbles.

"Alright, we're closed," I say, getting from behind the counter and pushing him towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. I thought this was a 24/7 service cafe," he says over his shoulder, laughing. I continue to push him out.

"Yeah. For everyone else _but _you," I say and open the door for him.

"But the sign isn't even flipped," he whines. I take the sign off the hook, flip it, and hit him with the 'Sorry, We're Closed' side facing him.

"Ow! Ow, OW! Damn Alex, you hit hard for a person as small as you," he says.

"Okay, first of all that's not even my name." Seriously, did he forget it already? _His ego probably takes up all the room in that big head of his._

"And second of all, never underestimate me," I finish, pushing him completely out of the door, and slamming it. I begin walking back to my position behind the counter, when there's a knocking at the window. _Oh my god, the hobo is a stalker._

I turn around, cell phone in hand and ready to call the cops, when I see the annoying blonde staring at me. So I do what any mature young woman would do. I walk over, stick my tongue out, and let the blinds down. I don't even know his name and he annoys the hell out of me.

Again, I'm walking over to the counter when something on the small table he was sitting at catches my eye. A ten dollar bill. _Blondie must've forgotten it._ I stuff it in my jean pocket and resume my place behind the counter, picking up a book I had just gotten from the library.

I must have fallen asleep, because I am wakened up by some red head with a crazy look in his eye and a goofy smile.

"Hello, welcome to," cue my very loud and inhuman yawn, "Goût Rétro, the finest cafe in town. May I take your order?" I finish.

"Woah ho ho! You look a hot mess," the redhead says, but it wasn't arrogant and mean, like the blonde last night. It was somewhat innocent. I check the big round clock and it reads 6:13.

"Just so you know, the sign was flipped the wrong way. The only way I knew this place was open was because the lights are on and I saw you at the counter and wow your bed head isn't the best," he states all in one breath. It takes me a moment to process everything he said, and when I do I have a mini heart attack. I forgot to turn the damn sign back around. Ha, that's why there weren't many people.

_Well aren't you just the sharpest pencil in town._

**The sass is not appreciated. **

_Oh but the sass is one of the many qualities that makes us, us. _

**You're a weirdo.**

_You mean we're a weirdo…_

Oh my god, I'm talking to myself.

"Um, Ally? Ya there?" I shake out of my mini convo mode, and draw my attention back to the red head.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, but before he answers, Trish walks in.

"Hey Ally, how was the night shift?" Trish asks, looking more refreshed than ever. Or maybe it's the fact that I look and feel like a dying walrus at the moment. Yeah, that's probably it.

"It was okay… I'll talk about everything later," I respond. I grab my - well Trish's - coat, say goodbye, and head out. Trish gave me the coat because I didn't have the money at the time, and I still don't.

I continue to walk the next five blocks to my apartment, and take an abandoned alleyway as a shortcut on my last two blocks. I realize I never figured out how the goofy red head knew my name, and I figure he must've read my name off of my uniform.

That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder. In ninja speed - that I'm very proud of - I grab my pepper spray from the coat's pocket, turn around and spray whoever was there.

"Ow! Ally stop! It's just me!" I take a good look and realize it was the annoying blonde from yesterday. _Well in that case… _

"Ally! Quit it!" He grabs my arm and pushes it down, taking the pepper spray away from me in the process.

"Were you following me? You're such a creeper! How did you know I was here? I swear I'll call the police," I say all in one breath. _Why the hell is he here?_

* * *

**_So I hope you liked that chapter! I've been really busy lately so I promise I'll really try and update as much as possible but everything going on is pretty time consuming. _**

**_#TheRealization: You're probably still 'it' from a game of tag a while ago. Lol I know I am._**

**_I DO NOT OWN THIS REALIZATION QUOTE EXCEPT FOR WHEN I SAID LOL I KNOW I AM. AREN'T ALL CAPS FUN? WELL NOW YOUR VOICE GOES BACK TO normal when I take it off._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I finally had some time to write! Lol I've had a load of homework (not as much as highschoolers though thank God) so yeah. I got into 9th grade language arts and the homework he gives us is crazy... I can't wait till we start writing. Well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING THAT MIGHT LOOK OR SOUND FAMILIAR SUCH AS OLD SPICE AND THE QUOTE "Or at least boy up," FOR THAT IS FROM ICARLY. LOVE YOU ALL! THERE'S A LINK TO ONE OF MY YOUTUBE VIDEOS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND A LINK TO THE OLD SPICE COMMERCIAL DESCRIBED. ENJOY :)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He takes a deep breath. "No, no I'm not, I have my ways, and I can't go back to jail," he says. _Oh God, he's worse than I thought. _

He must notice that I look completely mortified, because he adds, "Ally, I'm joking. I wasn't following you, I'm definitely not a creeper, I had no idea you'd be taking this route and please don't call the cops. I'd rather not go to jail. The food seems disgusting," the blonde says. I roll my eyes.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"I felt like exploring," he says casually.

"Whatever, I got to get hom-"

"This is when you ask for my number and my adress, because of my undeniable charm," he says with a smile. I smirk.

"Woah, slow your roll Romeo. I don't even know your name," I say.

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"Just because I said I didn't know your name, doesn't mean I was implying that I wanted to know," I reply. Truth is I wanted to know. I really really wanted to know.

"I've gotta go," I say and I begin to walk away, when he calls out my name.

"What now?" I say impatiently.

"Missing something?" he asks. I turn around, and in this boy's hand, is my song book. MY FREAKING SONG BOOK.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I yell, charging at him. All he needs to do is hold the book in his hand and stretch his arm up so that I can't reach it. He begins laughing.

"You're really short. You know that?" he says smirking.

"You're a real dickhead, you know that?" I retort. I dig my boot's heel in his foot, causing his hand to fly down to his foot as he grimaces in pain. I take that chance to grab my book back.

"Ally, that hurt!" Austin whines.

"Aw poor baby. C'mon grow some and man up. Or at least boy up," I say. "And it's not nice to take people's things, you inconsiderate son of a-"

"Language, Ms. Ally," he says, smirking. The guy's in pain and he still makes sure to annoy the fudge out of me.

"Is it your personal goal to get under my skin?" I ask, making sure annoyance was clear on my face and in my voice.

"Well when you put it that way," he starts, and he actually seems sorry. _Maybe he isn't all that-_

"Yes." _Sorry my ass._

"Now, I've gotta go. Have a good evening, Ms. Ally," Austin says in a terrible english accent.

"I don't like you," I say. Because I really don't. He annoys the hell out of me. I want him to go somewhere. A ditch would be nice. Or a shark tank. Even better.

"Oh, but you saying that just assures me that you do," he says.

"No it does not."

"No point in trying to hide your true feelings, darling. We both know you're falling for me more and more each second," he says. _Okay, I can work with that._

"You know what? I am," I said. Shock was evident on his face, but only for a second. Austin puts on his arrogant smirk.

"Of course you are," he says.

I walk towards him, so that our bodies are touching.

"And there are so many things I'd love to do to you right now," I say.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm…" I murmur, tracing my fingers down his chest. He starts leaning closer, his eyes closed. In crazy speed, I take out a tissue and pick up a dead rat with it, holding it out in front. He keeps leaning, but as he gets closer he must smell something because his face cringes.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but you might want a mint or something," he says, his eyes still closed. I smirk.

"Really?" I say, pretending to be confused. "My breath smells fine to me."

"No, it smells like-" and that's when he opens his eyes. And trust me, if you saw the look on his face, you would've died.

"Dude! What the fu-"

"Language, Mr. Moon," I say in a much better english accent than he did before. Now that I think of it, I've always wanted to go to England.

"You were gonna let me kiss that?!" Austin exclaims, clearly disgusted.

"But you look so much alike! You're practically family," I respond.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down I assume. Austin opens his mouth, as if he's about to speak and I speak up.

"I'm gonna start heading home," I say. "And sorry for your loss. I know you guys were related, so this might be really hard on you," and before he can respond, I walk past him and towards my apartment.

Once I close my apartment door, I kick off my shoes, take off my coat and belly flop onto the worn down (but extremely comfy) couch in front of my cute little tv with two long antennae at the top. Without looking, I let my hand feel around the floor and under the couch for the remote, when I see that it's on the desk holding the tv on. I groan inwardly, and convince myself to get up and get it. Well, not really get up. You know those men's soap "Old Spice" commercials? Well, there's one where this woman kind of just slides off the couch, onto the floor and to whatever. Yeah that's a perfect description of me right now. I get back onto the couch, and turn on the tv. I settle on the news, but soon my eyes are closed and I'm just listening to it. Desperately, I try falling asleep but to no avail, so I open my song book and guess what I find? Austin's number scribbled across a page, along with his address. Right at that moment there's a tap at the window and the hobo is standing there with a crooked toothed smile. _I should give the hobo his address, just to give him a lesson._

My jean pocket suddenly feels a bit heavier, and that's when I remember I still have blondie's ten dollar bill.

_You have to give it back._

**No I don't! I can just keep it, he has too much money to notice.**

_But it's the right thing to do._

**And when have I ever cared about that? **

_All of elementary school, middle school, high school, freshman year in colle-_

**I get the point.**

After my mini self war, I get up, put on my shoes, grab my coat and head out, but of course, not before checking that the hobo was no where in sight. At that moment, two words find its way into my brain.

_Stupid conscience. _

_**A/n: So here's that chapter! I hoped you like! Here are the links: **_**_ watch?v=unPzH8-PqfQ _**

**_ watch?v=nFjmcCy05GE _**

**_Please like and subscribe to my YouTube channel! _**

**_Anyway so that chapter was quite interesting right? Or not. But please review and I encourage you to ask questions in the reviews, and I will answer them if they're not too revealing. I'll also take suggestions for oneshots for songs or just a plot for a one shot or story. Have a nice day! or night since I'm not sure where you are located and what time zone you're in._**

**_JUST BECAUSE: Just because I tell my mom I have nothing to do, doesn't mean I want any of her suggestions. Like really she'll suggest to clean the bathroom, so before she has a chance to respond to my boredom, I just say no suggestions._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY GUYS! I haven't uploaded in the longest time! Sorry about that! How have you been? I've been very busy with sports and school and school activities and school work and all that schnazzy stuff. But I'm here now so i hope you like this chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS NOT APPARENT YET THAT I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS. FOR THE LOVE OF LEONARDO DICAPRIO PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN LEONARDO DICAPRIO BECAUSE THAT JUST SOUNDS WRONG AND WEIRD. **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The first thing I thought when I got to Austin's driveway was wow. Just wow. I don't know what else to say really; the guy has an abnormally long d…..riveway (You dirty minded people), leading up to his abnormally spacious and green lawn, (I mean c'mon it's winter. His grass shouldn't be looking that perfect) that's right in front of the abnormally large mansion. And in front of all of this, is a huge gate with two fancy 'M's in the middle of it. Suddenly, I'm beginning to think this wasn't the best idea.

**_Well, it's too late to turn back now, so go on._**

_It's not too late! I can just turn around and walk back hom-_

**_Dude. We're at the guy's house. We did NOT just walk 5 miles for nothing. Now push the damn caller button and get on with it._**

Why can't I ever shut up?

I walk over to the stoned column with the receiver thingy on it, and press the beige button.

"Hello?" a deep British voice asks through the receiver. _Here goes nothing. _

"Um, hey. Is Austin Moon here?" I ask.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Moon's?" _Friend is __**such **__a strong word._

"Sure. You could say that," I respond. A buzz sounds, and the gates open slowly. Ignoring the deafening and annoying creaking sound, I begin to walk up the driveway.

After what seemed to be _forever_, I was at the front door. I press a small white button on the side of the doorway, causing a mini song to echo through the mansion. Suddenly, the front door swings open to a guy in a tight fitted shirt and grey sweat pants, munching on some popcorn from the bowl he was holding in his hand. He had brown hair, and was shorter than Austin…

"Ally?" _Speak of the devil._

"So you're the famous Ally that Austin won't shut up- OW! WHAT THE HELL!" the guy shouted.

"Allyson," Austin begins. "What have you the pleasure of being in my presence?" he says. I scoff.

"Don't be cocky," I reply. "I'm just here to return this." I take out the ten dollar bill from my pocket.

"Hey you wanna hang out some time?" the brunette asks me out of nowhere. I turn to him. He didn't look half bad. In fact, he was really hot. Like Hollister Model hot. But before I can answer, blondie over here thinks that he knows exactly what I'm thinking, because he answers for me.

"No she would not," he says, but the buff brunette ignores him.

"I'm Elliot Banters," he states, extending his right hand. "And you are?" _Into you._ I take his hand - which is super soft and warm - and shake it, responding, "Ally Dawson." From the corner of my eye, I can see Austin looking from Elliot to me, then from me to Elliot. He repeats this about three times - in which during this time I was getting lost in Elliot's amazing, deep brown eyes.

"Ahem," Austin grunts. I shake my head, snapping out of my daze. I turn to him. "So, what're you here for exactly?" _Oh, right_.

"Here you go," I say, digging in my pocket for the the ten dollar bill. "You left this at the cafe last night," I finish. He looks at me for a second, then bursts out laughing. Thoroughly confused at this point, I stare at him, no sign of amusement present on my face. Austin sees this and then he has the nerve to say,

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I reply. _The one time I try to be nice and I'm being questioned about it. _

"Ally, that was your tip," the blonde dope says. Who the hell gives a tip of ten dollars?

"Uh, I do. Especially, when I can tell someone needs every penny she get," he says. _What, do I look poor to him?_

"Oh?" I say raising my eyebrows. His eyes widen, and I hate to admit it, but he looked like a cute puppy. But I'm too mad and offended to let the thought linger.

"No Ally, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"You know what? I try and be nice, coming here to give you some money that I thought you forgot, and you have the _nerve _to say that I need it more than you do?" I almost shout. Austin starts to try and apologize again but I completely ignore him, directing my attention to Elliot.

"I'd love to hang out," I say answering his question from earlier. The brunette smiles. He takes out his cell and I do the same. I hand him my flip phone, as he hands me his iPhone 6 Plus, and we exchange numbers.

"Cool, so I'll text you later?" he questions, flashing his pearly white teeth. I nod, not trusting my words at the moment, and have to hold in my laughter, because right beside us was Austin, his chin almost touching the floor of his house.

"Close that up, you'll catch flies," I say smirking, and walk away.

I finally get home after a while of walking on the streets like a zombie, and I pretty much collapse onto the couch, not even bothering to take off my coat. It's not like I have heating anyway, so I guess this is a small assurance that I won't die of hypothermia like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. Now that I think of it, there was room on that board thingy for both both of them, and even if there wasn't, they could've taken turns! I swear all of the directors of these movies are out to get Leonardo DiCaprio.

I start thinking of what has happened today - or this morning rather, considering it's only around 9:45 a.m. - and I get this huge jittery feeling in my stomach when I think of Eliott and how he's going to text me.

_What if he texts me when I'm asleep?_

**Then, you'll live a lonely life.**

_No I won't!_

**Oh yeah, you're right. Because you'll have several cats to keep you company.**

The realization hits me that I'm going to have to stay up if I don't want to miss a text or call from Elliot Hollister-Model Banters. Meaning sleep deprivation was right around the corner.

I scowl. I've always been known for being optimistic.

Or not.__

**_A/n: Okay so that was interesting. Tell me what you think of Elliot! Do you think he'll be an antagonist, or a good person in this story? Feel free to ask questions._**

**_JUST BECAUSE: _**Procrastination? No. I just wait until the last second to do my work because I will be older. Therefor wiser.

_**I DO NOT OWN THAT RELATABLE PROCRASTINATION QUOTE. BUT THAT'S LEGIT ME ALL DAY EVERYDAY. Love you all!**_


End file.
